This Is Who I Am
by BluCrescent Moon
Summary: Kagome was seperated from her real parents by accident...or was it. Now that she meets up with Inuyasha and she gets forced to take on something bigger than her busy life style but whatnand can she find love or will her nine brother's ruine her chance? R


**'This Is Who I am'**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co but I'll make an exception….. Since this story is mine, I own all characters…. Enjoy the story and I will up date a.s.a.p.

* * *

_Washed Down Stream_

It was pitch black outside, making it hard to see; when the blizzard swept in, making it even harder; covering the earth in a thick layer of snow. A large black stretch limo was making its way through a large thick forest. A little girl dressed in a velvet red dress, with a large white bow tied around her waist, sat in the back seats at the far end. Her hair was tied into pigtails with littler red ribbons. She had white stockings and white shoes to match. In her hands was a doll that was a smaller and more stuffed replica of her.

"_Mr. Shino…."_ Called out a small voice; crawling over the seats in to the driver's window. She slung her the hand that held the doll over the seat, letting the doll dangle for a minute.

"_Yes, Miss. Higurashi?" _he could hear the sleepiness, yet he also could hear the curious in her voice at the same time.

"_Why are the clouds falling at night?"_ Ask the little girl slinging her other arm through the driver's window, taking the doll by both arms in instead of just one.

Shino chuckled at the innocent question of the two year old girl. Shino was the chuffer personal for the little girl and the girl's family. Shino had been working for the family for centuries. He wore a black dress shirt with black gloves and black dress pants. His green eyes looked into the rearview mirror to see stormy blue eyes staring back at him. He chuckled again once he seen the look on her face. Her head was tilted and the appendixes on her head twitch. Her eyes clouded with sleep and curiosity.

"_Is the sky falling Mr. Shino?"_ she ask moving her head back in the window, resting her chin on the back seat, as the man chuckled.

"_My dear…."_ He said with a small laugh. _"The sky is not falling. It is snowing my dear Kagome."_

"_Why is it snowing than?"_

"_That my dear….no one knows?"_

"_Well I wish it will go away."_

"_Why do you wish it to go away?" _

Shino glanced into the rearview mirror before focusing on the patches of dirt. He slowed down to a much slower speed. Since the road was becoming even more slippery which had the vehical slipping from one end to another, and the wind had began to blow even harder now than before. The limo was going so slow that if it wasn't for the size and color, you could mistaken it for a turtle or snail.

"_I'm not allowed near the river any more."_ She explains. _"Mother said it's frozen, and we have to wait till its unthaaa….unthaaa…"_

"_Unthawed…." _

"_Yea. And I want to play in the river, and now the river is a big Popsicle."_

He laughed at her word choice on how she describes the frozen river that ran through the property in the back yard. She was just too cute and too adorable for her own good. He looked at her though the rearview mirror and smiled. She was leaning against the back seat pouting, which caused her ears to droop. Her long black hair, with silver tips and blue streaks was messed up. She stayed quite for a couple of seconds before she asked her next question.

"_When_ _dose daddies (that's how my niece say daddy) and the others are coming back?"_

"_Next week."_ He said. _"It's a good thing they left before the weather worsens, don't you think Miss. Kagome?"_

"_Yes Mr. Shino."_ Replied Kagome; putting her hands under her head.

Kagome was a respectful little girl, to anyone above her or below her money status. Most girls her age was spoiled and very rude, always fussing over things when they can't get their way. For instance, like her two older brothers. They could barely do anything by themselves without the help of others. They would always, whine about one thing or another. They where never satisfied, because about time you gave them something they where hollering about something else.

On the other hand, Kagome; was easy to please. You could please her by saying good morning to her, giving her a flower or just a hug and she was set for the day. You could giver a cheep plastic ring for fifty cent, and she would treasure it like it was true gold. Yet she was more active than any boy anyone had ever met, always wanting to play outside in the dirt. She acted nothing like a lady should.

The limo became silent as they came to a bridge, and stopped. Kagome took this chance to do a very un-lady like thing, and climbed over the seat. She put her hands on the dash board to get a better look at the bridge, by lifting herself up a little. It seemed like it never ended. The bridge was thickly covered in snow. It looked to be about two and a half feet tall to three feet tall.

Setting down Kagome let out a large yawn. She raised her hands above stretching out the stiffness in her back. Another big yawn escaped her mouth as her eyes began to droop. Shino smiled down at the girl and continue to drive as Kagome head fell on his arm. As he drove along, the limo began to slide. Kagome was jolted awake as the driver jerked his arms to keep the car in control. Kagome was jerked to the far side of the car; away from the driver.

However, his attempts to keep the car in control failed because the car went soaring over the edge and into the larger river below. Shino hit the steering wheel with his head causing blood to trickle down. His seat belt kept him in place as they hit bottom. Kagome, on the other hand, was thrown against the window, breaking through; she fell in the rapidly moving river, yelling as it swept her down stream. Shino called out to her, stretching his hand towards her; but she was already gone with the fast moving current. Though you could easily here her cries in the distance.

**DemonicAngelGuardian**

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for thoses who have already had this story. I had left my lap top charger in St. Lewis and I have finally retived a new one. Sorry again.

* * *

Read and review and I'll update. If not, the story will be deleted. This is no threat Love ya lots, but I have to go(R&R ll)


End file.
